The present invention relates generally to a particular category of golf equipment known as a putter. There are numerous putters on the market but there is a continuing need for improvement in the playability of a putter, particularly because many golfers hit the ball off-center of the putter face and this produces less thrust and gives the golfer inconsistent distance. That is to say, they hit it either on the heel or toe rather than dead center at the "sweet spot". Statistically, it is stated that the ball is hit off the "sweet spot" at least 60% of the time. In the prior art, various techniques have been used to design putters for improved performance. Most of these involve the insertion of weights or screws into bores in the putter head in positions that may be adjustable prior to play. For example, the Dingle et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,356, discloses a golf putter with a solid face with three shafts protruding rearwardly therefrom to which may be attached various weights or washers that will produce a sweet spot at a predetermined position on the club face.